


A Life Update

by Sweaters (Guhs)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Nonfiction, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guhs/pseuds/Sweaters
Summary: Don't get your hopes up this is just proof I'm still alive lmao





	A Life Update

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a big shout-out to HowardRisdale for being my cheerleader. Love u b

Okay guys, hey! You may remember me, you may not remember me, it's been practically a whole generation. I'm sorry I just kind of dropped off the map, work started again and I lost my muse and then I got sick and then work got completely crazy and then I broke my index finger and now I'm anxiety-ridden, quitting my job and splinted lmaooo.

If it's something you guys are still interested in, I really want to come back to writing soon. Without jinxing anything, of course.

And lmao sorry to pop up in the feed with this, it's nothing too exciting. But hey, if y'all have any ideas of what you want me to come back with, just let me know. I love hearing suggestions. :)

Until next time, folks!


End file.
